Douche
Douche is the main antagonist of the 2016 animated comedy hit film, Sausage Party. He is an evil, ruthless, and megalomaniacal feminine hygiene product. He was voiced by Nick Kroll. History In the film Douche first appears getting purchased by a woman named "Camille Toh" (an obvious pun on "camel toe"). Once he is placed in her cart, he starts acting like his namesake (IE, a "douche" who is an extremely objectionable and unpleasant person to be around). He is clearly enthusiastic and happy to be on his way to the Great Beyond (what the food believes lies outside of the market). He was seen teasing a bag of potato chips, telling him that he should go to the gym and lose weight. When Honey Mustard (who was returned to the store) tries to tell everyone in the cart that they are all doomed, no one listens except a sausage named Frank. Deciding everything is pointless, Honey Mustard jumps from the cart, committing suicide but not before telling him to talk to Firewater. Frank tries to stop him, resulting in a few of the items, including Douche, falling out of the cart. This results in Douche's handle getting bent. After the woman salvages what she can and leaves, Douche discovers his handle was damaged in the fall. He then notices Frank and Brenda and blames them for his predicament. Before he can attack them, however, he is swept up by Darren and thrown away. Near death and New Plan Escaping from the trash, Douche crawls around the garbage room, during which he discovers he has a leak and his fluids have drained. Distraught that he can never be used, he then hears someone calling for help. He crawls up some stairs and finds a torn juice box. Getting an idea, he sucks the juice out of the box (in a scene parodying oral sex, as the tear was on the juice box's "crotch"), healing himself and fixing his handle, and well as giving his thin arms muscles. He then tears the juice box apart and takes the label off, using it to cover his tear. He then sets off in search of Frank and Brenda, intent on getting revenge. Hunting Frank and Brenda Off-screen, he goes around telling (likely threatening) various food items that he is hunting a sausage and a bun, and for them to tell him if the two are found. He forces a bottle of Tequila to lure the group into a bar, but when Teresa (a lesbian taco) helps the group escape, he shatters and drinks Tequila's liquid as punishment. Douche manages to catch up to the group between aisles, but Brenda tears off his label and runs off to safety. As he continues to drink, he slowly turns green with his eyes becoming red, and growing bigger muscles. Final Battle During the final battle, he teams up with an unwilling Darren, where he "Ratatouilles" him by shoving his nozzle up his anus, and controlling his actions like a puppet by yanking on his testicles. He clearly has lost his mind, mainly due to the alcohol he consumed to become powerful. He brags to Frank about becoming a God due to his constant consumption and control over Darren, then takes a bite of Frank's torso. Death Unfortunately for Douche, his power did not last long, as Barry (a deformed sausage who helps lead the rebellion against humans) hooked up a couple of propane tanks to the garbage pail that Darren uses to throw out expired foods. Frank kicks Douche in his eyes with his legs, and Brenda helps Frank escape before the pail catches both Darren and Douche, sending them through the store's ceiling and exploding, killing them both. Personality Douche is known for being cruel, sly, cocky, loathsome, argumentative, diabolical, ruthless, evil, cunning, deceitful, manipulative, uncomplimentary, opprobrious, violent, traitorous, materialistic, oppressive, conniving, uncaring, abusive, arrogant, deceiving, unpleasant, blasphemous, unscrupulous, and egotistical. He is a bitter, deceptive, obstreperous, uncompromising, vituperative, and detestable feminine hygiene product who infrequently leads the rebellion against the humanity by himself. He is extremely merciless, sanguinary, and treacherous, as he supposedly kills Frank and Brenda to get revenge upon them for breaking his nozzle. He is also shown to take great pride in the suffering, manipulation, and fighting skills. Despite his villainous and temperamental nature, he is also very noticeable, magnificent, impressive, memorable, noteworthy, extraordinary, and successful, as he triumphantly gained all of the juice. One of his most odious and intolerable plans is when he drinks the juice out of innocent groceries in order to gain more strength. He also has a fondness for juice sucking skills. Gallery Sausage_party_ver5.jpg|Douche's poster. Sausage-party-review.jpg|Douche talking to a Cherry Mixer Screenshot 2016-08-11-03-46-14.png|"Fine you won't come at me, then guess who's comin' at you...ME!" Douche preparing to attack Frank and Brenda. Douche_finds_Brenda.PNG Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.44.30 PM.jpg|Douche talks to Darren. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.37.46 PM.jpg|Douche's evil grin. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.40.58 PM.jpg|Douche taking control of Darren and his evil laugh. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.26.17 PM.jpg|Douche choking Frank. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.26.45 PM.jpg|"I'm a f**king God!" Douche's breakdown. Douche_scared.PNG|"What is happening out there?!" Douche's final moments Sausage-party poster goldposter com 17.jpg@0o 0l 800w 80q.jpg|Darren's poster Darren_to_Gary.jpg|"Gary, You just throw this f--king toothpick at me, man?!". Maxresdefault_(5).jpg|Darren taking aim. Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.36.05 PM.jpg|Douche's death, along with Darren. Darren.jpg IMG_0104.GIF Douche_Credits.PNG|Douche In the credits. Trivia *Douche was voiced by Nick Kroll, who is also set to play Professor Poopypants, a villain from the upcoming 2017 DreamWorks film, Captain Underpants, based on by the book series of the same name. **Interestingly, Nick Kroll also played a character named Douche in 2009 film Parks and Recreation. *Unlike every other unknowing Product, Douche always seemed to know exactly what his purpose was: **When looking at the woman's crotch he looked forward to being used and later despite his broken "Noz(zle)", he whined that he could "still get up in there". **When about to possess Darren the manager, he said, "Not exactly what I was looking for, but a hole's a hole….". **Even Toilet Paper was traumatized over what he was used for, so he apparently had no foreknowledge of his purpose. *There is a running gag whenever Douche says a statement which usually involves food by metaphors, idioms or homophones, they respond to him which easily agitates Douche, up to the point he threatens to kill them for interrupting. In fact, Near the climax, when he says three metaphors, he sees the condiments in question cowering in fear and orders them to shut their mouths. *Douche is similar to Tirek from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as they feed on others to grow stronger. *Douche was never going to be the original antagonist. The creators have stated that they wanted a more British villain. **In the leaked script, Douche does not patch his leak up, but instead he tames a rat army with a piece of French cheese and sets free a rat whose muzzle is damaged by a mouse trap. Douche names it "Dangles". **The whole thing was ultimately cut, because some scenes were too suggestive. One of these scenes included Douche fingering Dangles in order to lube himself up and molest Lavash. **There was also supposed to be the secondary antagonist named "El Guaco", but that character ended up with a minor role. **Instead of Douche saying "I AM A GOD", it was actually supposed to be Darren acknowledging himself as the "Dark Lord". Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Misogynists Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Egotist Category:Possessor Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Barbarian Category:Mentally Ill Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Genderless Category:Kidnapper Category:Cannibals Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Predator Category:Deceased